


Godsend

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Considering everything that’s happened in life so far, Hajime never really expects to find himself in Rio of all places.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Godsend

**Author's Note:**

> this is late for hqrarepairweek but pls take this offering and cute nonsense of iwa chan and suga, day 6, prompt: beaches

Considering everything that’s happened in life so far, Hajime never really expects to find himself in Rio of all places, years after he graduated from high school and university. If he’s honest with himself, he never really expected to travel out of the country at all. He doesn’t know any languages besides Japanese and basic English and no matter what Google tells him, he _knows_ there are more customs than they include. It’s simple logic— _everything_ is simple logic—yet he’s here, in Rio of all places, because Oikawa Tooru told him, “Rio is fun! You’ll love it, I swear!”

However, as he’s walking back from an ice cream stand nearest the beaches, weaving his way through foreign people with foreign customs, he calls bullshit. He _knows_ the only reason Oikawa thought Rio was fun was because Hinata happened to be here when he passed by years ago. He also knows that they may have had more than a simple greeting and a volleyball game the entire time Oikawa was here. Though, he tries to block out any memories of that. He didn’t _ask_ for any of the details.

Hajime scowls deeper when he accidentally bumps into a group of women. He turns and apologizes immediately before continuing on his way and he doesn’t miss it when he hears them giggle and say something that sounds like acceptance of the apology.

He just wants to make it back in one piece.

He sees his salvation in the form of pale skin and silver hair, dozing off underneath a propped umbrella in the sand. His nerves slowly melt away, the tension slipping from his face and shoulders, and he actually starts to feel _relaxed_. Koushi has always had that effect on him and he hurries even more before the ice cream starts to drip down his fingers. He kicks his boyfriend in the leg when he arrives.

“You’re so mean to me, Hajime,” Koushi breathes, not even lifting his head from his arms. His back is flawless except for a few wayward moles and Hajime kicks his leg again to get his attention. “Hajime.”

“Do you want your ice cream or not?” he asks in return, watching as his boyfriend finally opens an eye to glance up at him. There’s a hint of a smile on his face and Hajime rolls his eyes before he plops down next to him on the beach towel. He holds Koushi’s out as he moves to turn and sit up as well. “Here.”

His boyfriend stares at him for a moment before he laughs, taking the offered dessert. “My savior,” he croons. But then he reaches over to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and Hajime is _floored_. “This looks good.”

Koushi looks good, wearing his swim trunks with the sun attempting to kiss his skin, and Hajime feels himself burn when his boyfriend licks a long strip up the cone of his melting ice cream, and then looks at him. “You’re the devil,” Hajime mutters, resolutely looking away. “Sin, itself.”

“Oh, I thought Tooru-chan was the devil. Did I get an upgrade?”

“Disasters. Both of you,” Hajime tries, still looking away, glancing at everyone else relaxing on the beach.

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be feeling this way,” Koushi says, thoughtful, “but I feel honored.”

Hajime snorts at that, “It’s definitely not a compliment if you’re on the same level as Oikawa.” He flinches when he feels a hand grab his arm, expecting a hit, but when he turns to see what his boyfriend wants, he’s surprised to feel cold lips on his own instead. He easily melts into the kiss after that, closing his eyes and returning it. He doesn’t realize when Koushi’s moved away to drag his other hand forward and lick all the ice cream dripping down onto his fingers.

“Pay attention, or you’re wasting your money,” Koushi reprimands, and then takes a bite out of his ice cream. “Hey!” “Oh, this is a good flavor,” his boyfriend muses, but he goes back to his own afterwards.

It shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but, well, it is. It’s annoying. Hajime doesn’t say anything about it as he chooses to focus on his own ice cream instead. He people-watches with his boyfriend, making idle comments about attire and patterns on said attire, and it’s actually calming for once. He doesn’t feel the need to keep his guard up and he sighs, pleased, when Koushi tugs on his arm again, moving and situating him until he’s resting his head on his thigh. The large umbrella doesn’t shield his entire body from the sun, but it blocks it from hitting his eyes and that’s enough for him. He closes his eyes the moment he feels Koushi run fingers through his hair.

“I should thank Tooru-chan for this idea,” Koushi murmurs. Hajime doesn’t want to talk about his shitty best friend. “Rio is really nice during this time of year. It’s a nice break.” Maybe he _does_ need to talk to his best friend. “I’m pretty sure I’ll start to burn though soon enough.”

At that, Hajime opens an eye. He stares at his boyfriend’s body, sweeping his gaze up to see he’s not looking at him at all, before he closes his eye again. “Your skin is pretty pale. I’m surprised you’re not sunburnt yet. We’ve been here four days already.”

Koushi laughs, “Sunscreen is a godsend.”

“Mhm,” Hajime hums, falling under the trance of Koushi’s fingers again. He could stay here with him like this all day if he could. It really is a nice break, away from work and everyone else trying to keep tabs on them, and he feels like all he needs left is some good food to eat for dinner to make the day Incredibly Great. He feels a stray finger start to trace patterns onto his chest and he heaves a deep sigh when he hears Koushi start to hum next. “You know,” he starts, but then his boyfriend speaks up and he pauses to hear what he wants to say.

“This vacation would be a little more perfect if Tooru-chan and Hinata didn’t come along, too.” Hajime wants to laugh out all his tears. He hates his best friend so much. “Hinata is coming up to us, by the way,” he murmurs, Hajime straining his ears to hear their other friend. “Probably wants us to play volleyball with them.” The fingers tap uneven beats on his chest.

“Don’t they know we retired ages ago?”

“You make it sound like we’re ancient.”

“Aren’t we?”

“Okay,” Koushi says, patting the side of his cheek. “Get up. We’re not ancient.”

Hajime groans as he does as told, frown turning into a pout when Koushi leans in to kiss his cheek. “You know you’re my favorite human being, right?” he asks, waving when Hinata comes closer to them. He glances to his boyfriend when he doesn’t receive a response and he sighs, as he reaches out with an arm to pull Koushi flush against him. “We’re not ancient,” he murmurs, kissing the mole underneath his eye. “Are you having a mid-life crisis?” he asks next, laughing when that makes Koushi scream.

“We’re not even close to thirty!”

“Suga-senpai?” Hinata asks, confused, panting for air as he stares between them. “Iwa-chan-senpai?”

The groan that leaves Hajime’s mouth is involuntary. He hates that Oikawa and Hinata flew out to Rio the day after they did. He hates that Oikawa is still trying to ruin his life since day one. He hates that Oikawa is probably still doing this in an attempt to _spite_ him, but he can’t hate the fact that his competitive streak spikes up again when he and Koushi arrive to the scene to see a whole crowd watching the game.

“Change of pace,” Oikawa breathes out. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm and Hajime can’t help raising an eyebrow at him. “You and Kou-chan haven’t stopped practicing, right? Take these guys on and then we’ll switch. Sho-chan and I need a break.”

Hajime glances between his best friend and their opponents across the net. It’s true he and Koushi end up messing with a volleyball when they get bored on their days off, but he’s pretty sure they’re both nothing like what they were years ago in high school. He played in university, but Koushi didn’t. He looks over his shoulder to his boyfriend to see him shrug and, well, he guesses that decides that.

They take a few minutes to warm up, and then he’s serving. He forgets what that feels like, the nerves before the serve, the adrenaline that comes afterwards when it hits inside the court line. He doesn’t play two-on-two often, but he feels a sense of satisfaction building in him until he and Koushi score their first point. They scream and hi-five each other, and then the game continues.

They barely secure the first set, but then Hajime sits out to let Hinata play again and it’s fascinating to watch the old teammates play together again. It’s nothing like Kageyama and Hinata, but Koushi knows what to do to secure a good play and he doesn’t let his gaze leave the two, even as Oikawa talks to him throughout the game.

“I don’t want to admit this, but maybe we’re getting old,” Oikawa mentions, then groans as he stretches out his shoulder and pops his neck. Hajime grimaces at the sound. “I used to be able to do this all day.”

“That’s what you get for staying up all night watching volleyball games until the sun comes up,” Hajime slips out, glancing at Oikawa’s knee after. “Your brittle bones are gonna break one day.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa waves off, but then his voice softens. Hajime doesn’t hear this often. “Sho-chan makes sure I take breaks.” When he glances at his best friend, he can see the way Oikawa’s entire face softens as he watches Hinata play. It’s not often that he sees his best friend like this, all soft and mushy. It’s kinda disgusting.

The game ends with the other team winning, and then it’s his and Oikawa’s turn. To say it feels like coming home, that’s an understatement. Hajime has no idea how to describe him and Oikawa playing again, like they did when they were kids, teenagers, even adults when they had their reunions. It feels amazing and he feels like he can do anything when they win the game. He and Oikawa cheer, slapping their hands together, and Hajime has to admit he misses this. He misses Oikawa and his sets.

But then someone is jumping on his back and Hajime can’t stop laughing. He tries to turn in Koushi’s arms so he can sneak in a kiss, and he isn’t disappointed when Koushi plants a hard one on him. Their teeth bump because they can’t stop smiling and this really shouldn’t be a big deal. He has no idea why everyone is treating it like it _is_ a big deal.

Until he sees their opponents giving Oikawa money and Hajime is livid.

“Are you _kidding me_ , Shittykawa?! Why the hell would you bet money on a _volleyball game?!_ What kind of shitty person are you?!” He ignores Koushi and Hinata’s snickers. He really hates his best friend. “Is this why you followed us out here? Because you knew we’d win at volleyball? We’re _adults_ now, Oikawa. I can’t believe—!” He feels himself explode when Oikawa puts a hand up to pause.

“First of all, Sho-chan and I will always win at volleyball. You’re looking at two professional volleyball players.”

Hajime will punch Oikawa in Rio. That’s a first.

“Second of all, I _know_ you and Suga-chan have been enjoying Rio. Don’t lie to me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime will throttle Oikawa to the ground in Rio.

There’s a placating smile on Oikawa’s face and Hajime is about to commit ten million crimes in a foreign country. “Third of all,” he points out, counting three fingers on his hand, and Hajime waits. He really does, but he doesn’t expect arms to slide around his waist from behind instead. He doesn’t know what to do because he’s angry at Oikawa, but Koushi is comforting in all the right ways and he almost screams in confusion, until he looks down when he feels something hard bump into his stomach.

There’s a small velvet box in his line of vision, held in pale hands, and Hajime idly wonders how the hell Koushi still hasn’t tanned or anything yet. They’re so pale compared to the box and he doesn’t know what to think. “What,” he breathes, watches as Koushi opens the box, feels him bury his face in his shoulder. There are a pair of silver rings inside and Hajime stops breathing. He feels a soft kiss on his nape.

“I figured your best friend would want to be here for this,” Koushi murmurs. It’s enough for Hajime to snap his head up to Oikawa, and then grimace when he sees his best friend crying.

“Third of all,” Oikawa repeats, Hinata quietly coming around to stand next to him and peer at them, “You’re so disgustingly cute together.”

“You’re such an ugly cryer” is Hajime’s comeback before he’s grabbing the box and turning around in Koushi’s arms. Now, all he sees is him and it’s everything he’s wanted. He can see the red flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks, the way he keeps glancing at everything besides him, and he can’t help the big smile on his face when he sees Koushi finally glance at him, biting his bottom lip, because he’s nervous. “And _you’re_ beautiful,” he comments, watches as Koushi rolls his eyes at the compliment. He’s smiling, too, though. That’s a win.

“Don’t make this nauseating,” Koushi mutters. “What do you think?”

At that, Hajime laughs. If he had it his way, he probably would’ve done this at home, in the comfort of their living room, maybe while watching some bad movie on tv. He didn’t think Koushi would do something this grand. He glances at the rings again, putting enough space between them to see it clearly, and he hums. He takes out one ring, glances at his finger then at his boyfriend’s, before putting it back in the case and grabbing the other one. He snaps the box closed again after that.

“Hajime?”

Hajime doesn’t hesitate in taking a step back, falling to a knee, and simply grabbing Koushi’s hand to slide the ring on his finger. “I can’t believe you consulted Shittykawa and Sho-chan,” he says next. His cheeks hurt from smiling so wide, but Koushi is laughing and he’s _gorgeous_. “I don’t think I could ever say no.”

Koushi glances to the two people behind him, when they can both hear loud sniffling, and he _knows_ Oikawa and Hinata are crying. What crybabies. “I didn’t plan on you saying no, honestly,” he confesses. He pulls him up into a kiss. “But if you did, I’d punch you.”

That makes Hajime laugh. It’s hard to kiss when they’re both smiling so wide with Koushi sneaking in giggles and snorts, but he settles enough for another kiss, one that’s warm and sweet, before he laughs again. That’s _exactly_ like Koushi. Hajime’s about to say something else, but Oikawa beats him to it.

“We didn’t have enough money because we spent most of it on the spas and resort here, and I figured we could get some easy cash by betting us all on volleyball and it was all to take you and Kou-chan out for dinner and you can’t be mad at me, Iwa-chan!”

Maybe, he doesn’t hate his best friend after all.

Especially when he feels Koushi slip on his own ring after, whispering how much he adores and loves him in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i also have one for day 7, prompt: socks but for a different pairing ;u;
> 
> also, what are tags and a title.


End file.
